A winch is a device which is designed to controllably pay out or retract a cable. Front mounted vehicle winches are designed to pull or retract the cable from the front of the vehicle. However, in some situations a front mounted winch in a standard configuration is not able to perform a desired task. For example, when a vehicle has advanced through terrain and cannot proceed forward, a front mounted winch in a standard configuration is not able to pull the vehicle backwards out of the terrain. Similarly, a front mounted winch in a standard configuration is unable to provide forward descent winching of a vehicle. In both these situations, the cable extending from the front mounted winch needs to be attached to an anchor point behind the vehicle. To do this, the cable must pass under or around the vehicle to attach to the rear anchor point. This approach is not safe or effective because the cable would pass over sharp edges, become entangled in the undercarriage or wheels, and rub on portions of the vehicle. This will reduce the rearward winching power and damage the cable and vehicle.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.